


Who did this to you?

by minterina



Series: Loki and Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bruises, Cute, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Kinda?, Lesbians, Mentions of Blood, No Beta, We Die Like Men, i love these two, so now everything i write is these two, unedited, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minterina/pseuds/minterina
Summary: Bucky stumbles into her and Loki's shared apartment, bruised from a mission for SHIELD. Loki isn't happy to see her girlfriend injured.--fem!Loki and fem!Bucky being gay for each other <3marked as Teen for vague mentions of injury / violence.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: Loki and Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100315
Kudos: 14





	Who did this to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a plot, as usual. I saw an adorable prompt and I absolutely had to write it for these two! Usually these two are portrayed as men within the MCU, but I love genderfluid Loki and fem!Bucky, so I write these two a lot <3

When Bucky stumbled inside, limping through their shared apartment to the bathroom, Loki couldn’t help the way her heart dropped into her stomach. 

“Love, are you okay?” She followed her silent girlfriend through the apartment, watching as she rushed into the bathroom, spitting a mouthful of blood into the sink. 

Bucky flicked the light on with her metal arm, turning to Loki. “Fine.”

Loki shook her head, walking over to the medicine cabinet and grabbing the first aid kit the two of them always kept stocked. Turning around, she picked Bucky up and put her on the bathroom counter, pretending not to notice her wincing in response. She looked at Bucky’s face, the two of them eye-to-eye. 

Avoiding eye contact, Loki looked at the sides of Bucky’s head. “You didn’t hit your head on anything, did you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

She sighed and put her hand under Bucky’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her face front on. Bruises were beginning to form on her nose and jaw, she had blood dripping from the side of her mouth, but she still had a small smile on her face. Loki carefully brushed the line of blood off of her face, looking Bucky dead in the eyes.

The way Bucky’s heart skipped a beat didn’t miss Loki’s ears, her hearing keen enough to hear how her breath paused as Loki spoke, her eyes tender, barely restrained anger peeking through in the way she frowned, her voice tight with emotion. “Who did this to you?”

A breath in, a breath out. The room was silent. 

“I’m fine, Loki. You don’t need to worry.”

“That’s not what I asked. Who did this to you?”

She shook her head and Loki let her hand fall into Bucky’s lap. “Love, please. Why won’t you tell me?”

Bucky leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Loki’s lips. “You don’t get to know, I’m sorry. I know you’ll try to get some kind of revenge, and that can’t happen.”

“Why not? Just a little bit of revenge.” Loki smiled at her. “Just a little.”

“Just a little is still enough for me to not tell you.”

She rolled her eyes at Bucky. “Why?”

“SHIELD has them in captivity. They need to be questioned. Revenge will get in the way of that, and we’ll both get in trouble.”

“I don’t mind a little trouble.”

“Loki, you are trouble.”

“I know.” A cocky smirk made its way onto Loki’s face, and she leaned forward until their breaths were intertwined. “So, they’re in captivity?”

Bucky kissed her again, lingering longer against her lips. Reluctantly, Loki pulled away. “Well, love, I know you won’t tell me who they are. Let me clean you up, at the least.”

“That sounds good to me."

Loki’s jaw was clenched the whole time she cleaned Bucky’s wounds off, each new injury revealed making her blood boil more and more. Finally, an hour later, all of her wounds were carefully cleaned, disinfected, and covered. Bucky let Loki carry her to their bedroom, grumbling along the way that she didn’t need to be carried, and she was fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> !! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
